Fallen Destiny
by TheDauntlessMellark
Summary: "The youngest of the royals, at sixteen he will fear the odds, and when Panem's power falls, the moon's daughter shall fall, his kith and kin will cry, and the she-devil will die when the blood stone shall be restored and the rightful shall have a single choice to see Panem be preserved or razed"- Wide eyed Peeta Mellark travels to a forbidden land to claim his rightful throne.
1. Destiny

CHAPTER ONE  
DESTINY

CHAPTER ONE  
DESTINY

In the quiet village of Worsthrone, England, many, upon many tales have been told, but one in particular has been always told, no matter how short, it became a mandatory tradition to tell the prodigious tale of young Peeta Mellark, who was once the lowly son of a baker, but obviously destiny had a different course for him. What made him change his destiny though?

A wall.

Worsthrone was a countryside town that bordered a magical land, which was protected by a wall. The wall, as it was foretold, guarded a magical, powerful land named Panem. A land of magic with every impossible thing you could count on your own hands. However, it seemed that humans were forbidden to cross the wall, for it 'twas apparent that great evil was also held there, ready to strike every vulnerable being. So everybody who did not wish to be fried to dust stayed away from the wall, never daring to cross.

The government in London obviously thought it was just another fairy tale story made up to scare people, and for a while they left it alone, but after receiving many letters about the wall from many people, they decided to place two guards at the gap of the wall who made sure no one would cross it, basically just to stop the flow of letters coming through.

Just like the wall, the town stood for centuries upon centuries. Worsthrone was a quaint little town somewhere in the high valleys of the English lands. Travellers would pass by and be taken in by the wonderful people and their hospitality and somehow the town would grow bit by bit, day by day. Everyone knew each other which helped quite a lot. A few hostile fights and a few quarrels happen like any other town, but everyone lived in a very own simple way.

The houses were plain yet had character in their own way. Despite the crumbling white washed walls, plants that were not happy with the ground decided to grow upon the walls, sprouting beautiful yellow flowers that smelled so good you would fill with happiness and for some while, you would forget your problems. The roads were all cobbled, some with gaping potholes since the Government has not really bothered with it, and some so rocky some fear to drive upon it.

However, wide eyed Peeta Mellark wanted more. He dreamed of traveling place to place; go to the golden fields of San Francisco and bring back his weight in gold, or breathe in the sea air and watch the wave's crash onto the white cliffs of Dover. Unfortunately not everyone got what they desired, so enter yourselves to Peeta Mellark's world.

''MAKE SURE YOU BAKE THAT BREAD RIGHT, BOY OR I WILL SHOVE YOU INTO THE OVENS MYSELF!" my mother screeches and despite having years to listen to her insults and threats, I still flinch a little. I guess you could call it trauma. Fortunately for them, my brothers have the ability to wave her venom off and ignore it, whereas I can't. They linger around the counters, watching me constantly suffer and work hard. I suppose I exaggerate; my brothers do care but they don't have the courage to stand up for me or we will all be out in the streets.

''Yes, Mother" I reply calmly and despite how much I would love to scream and shout terrible things in return, I keep myself in order because I don't want to venture outside with a big welt on my cheek. Of course, that would have me mocked and jeered at, something I don't need, obviously I get enough of that at home. My father comes in, huffing and sweating madly from the hot summer air outside, I'm guessing he is just having a five minute break before going out again to deliver more bread.

''Hello, Father, got everything sorted?'' I ask him as I hand him a cup of water, which he takes and drinks eagerly. He nods his head and gives me the thumbs up, but before he can even reply, mother comes storming in, with a broom in her hand, something I don't think goes well with her when she is in one of her terrible moods.

''Peeta, go to the attic and get the spare wooden stool because you seemed to be occupied with it!" she snaps. I hastily put the hot tray on the cooling rack and carelessly take my gloves off, almost hitting my mother. Luckily she was engaged in nagging at my father, so I dash past them and race up the stairs, almost tripping over the cat. He hisses at me and wearily takes a swipe and I can't help pushing him out of the way with my foot. A little too hard it seems because I end up shoving him off the stairs. Luckily for him, he landed on a rug which stops him breaking his bones, but in a rare moment of spite I can't help feeling a bit annoyed he didn't.

''Stupid cat" I murmur.

I grab the hanging lantern and quickly light it before pushing through the door and going up another set of stairs. I carefully make my way to the top, pushing aside a few cobwebs that hang from the ceiling. I carefully edge my way past some fallen boxes and reach for a folded up stool that sits on top of a box, which is unfortunately atop a high pile of others. I almost want to slap the odds for not being in my favour today, and just to add to that little insult I made about Karma, a rat comes scuttling past, startling me.

''Woah!" I drop the lantern on the floor and jump back, tripping over a fallen box, which results in me knocking over a pile of boxes and a lot of dust filling the air. I cough and cough, trying to gain my bearings as I move to stand up again. I wipe the dust from myself and get back up. I look around at the mess I have made and shake my head. She will bloody kill me for this.

After clearing up the boxes, or perhaps more like shoving them to the side, I find my lamp on its side next to an ornate box. I sigh in relief seeing that the lamp is still in one piece and no fire has started, but my attention seems to be glued to the box which was beside it. Curious, I pick up the box with my free hand and blow the dust off it, revealing initials, which seem to be my fathers, L.M. The box seems to be made of ivory and lined with silver, the opening made out of pure gold. My father could have never afforded something like this; he told us that he came from a poor, unprivileged family.

''I wonder..." I say as I open the box, but before I can open it and see what's inside, my mother calls for me, reminding me that I have a stool to get and I can tell that she is more than annoyed.

''Peeta! Quit fooling around up there, I need the stool, NOW!"

I quickly pick up the lantern and place the box down so I can find it later. I retrieve the stool from the floor and rush down the stairs, slamming the door behind me as I go back into the kitchen. I place the stool beside my mother and hurriedly get back to work. My hands seem to be shaking.

''Where were you boy? And what in God's name were you doing up there?" she demands.

''Sorry Ma'am I couldn't find it" I lie and she narrows her eyes suspiciously before snatching the stool from the floor and storming back to the front. I relax and wipe the sweat that seems to have formed on my brow. It seems my father has gone back to do the rounds of deliveries so I carry on taking out the freshly baked bread from the oven, thinking about the ornate box and what could be inside it.

After dinner I shut down the shop, sweep the floors and wipe the tables quickly before blowing out the candles. Throwing the cloth back into the bowl , I rush up the stairs, heading to the attic door. I quickly turn around to check if the coast is clear, I already know that my family is in the living room, reading or doing whatever, but I just check just in case.

I grab the lantern once more and quietly open the door, trying my best to reduce the amount of noise it makes. I sneak through the door and up the stairs, more careful and aware of where I step since it is dark this time. The attic is cold and wind drafts through, making my teeth chatter. I hastily look around for the box and I find it just where I left it. I pick it up and tuck it underneath my arm.

I push the cobwebs out of my face and head out the door, hoping to quickly dash to my bedroom without getting caught, but unfortunately my eldest brother, Rye, stands at the doorway, smiling as if he had just won something. He raises his eyebrows and motions to the box.

''What were you doing up there little brother? What's with the box?" he asks, I push past him and hang the lantern up. I know he won't give up until he gets his answer so I turn around and face him again, holding the box tightly.

''I was retrieving something that's all." I say, trying to act as casual as I can, "I just thought this box would make good for storage for my paints."

"It looks a little too fancy for storage don't you think?" he laughs, "I'm not stupid, I can tell that box is damn expensive, with all that ivory and gold and what have you." he walks closer to me and I grip the box harder in my hand because I have a feeling that he will try and steal it off me. He is so near that our noses are touching. Blue to blue.

''Spill." he says in an authoritative tone and suddenly I put the widest smile I can. He draws back and looks confused, then just like mother, he narrows his eyes suspiciously.

''Do you know we eat off that table?" I say mischievously, "You should have used disinfectant afterwards, maybe even sprinkle it with Holy Water."

His eyes widen and his hands curl into fits. I raise my eyebrows at him and give him a small smirk, because I know I have won and that he will leave me alone. He goes red as a tomato and shakes his head, "Fine you win, but next time you do something like this you will not get away with this easily." With that he turns away and walks back to the sitting room.

I can't help feeling smug, Rye never usually admits defeat. "I know a lot more!" I blurt out, unable to help myself and before he can attack me I dash into my room, quickly locking it behind me. I hear his footsteps outside my door but eventually he gives up and goes back to everyone else.

I flop down on the bed with the box beside me, and with eager hands I flip open the lid.

I feel like my eyes could pop out of my head right now.

Inside holds so many things they could buy me a mansion, anything I could possibly desire. There is gold, silver, and many things I can't even imagine my father possessing. I dig around, sometimes picking up things and examining them. I stop when I find a scroll and a package at the bottom of the box. I take them both out and place them beside me. I shut the box and slide it under the bed.

I reach for the scroll first and find it has been already opened. It was obviously addressed to my father, but when I start to unravel it I suddenly feel a pang of guilt spring up inside me. I realise I am digging through his things, his personal things, and I can't help feeling like I am invading his life, but somehow I feel like I need to know some answers. Why did he lie about his family? Determined, I open the scroll and read it.

Dear Leonardo,

Father is getting ill and the time for him and I fear the time of the game is nearing, and since our brothers are not patient, they will kill anyone who possess it or is also racing to get it. As being the oldest I suggest you escape from Panem now. You must take this package with you, and only open it when in grave danger. Just think of crossing the wall and it will take you there, I'm sure you have an idea to what it is, I have given you two just in case.

I warn you though, if you ever have children on the other side, if your youngest be male, his destiny will change forever. You must keep him safe and never let him cross the wall, for if a star falls down from the sky, that star will be his destiny and doom. He will have reason to cross the wall, and if he possesses the star then he will be in grave danger, just as you are. He will only be free when he turns the legitimate age of 18. You know this prophecy.

Please heed my words and never step foot on Panem until the necklace is found, if only to keep your children safe. It may take many years so if I do not have the chance to see you again, I bid you a fortunate life and I hope you will settle on the other side of the wall.

Your most loyal brother,

Haymitch.

I am sure as I finish, lots of questions spin around in my head.

I put the scroll to the side and pick up the brown package. I take a deep breath before opening it, pulling of the string and tearing off the paper. When I unfold the cloth it reveals candles. _Wait candles? _I take one out of the cloth and there is a piece of folded paper beside it. The black wax somehow reminds me of witchcraft and how I could be hanged for it.

I open the piece of paper and it reads:

Babylon Candle, the fastest way to travel around Panem. Just think of your destination and light your candle.

''No way.'' I say to myself and I get the box on the bed again to put everything back in and shove it underneath my bed again. This is all too good to be true; I won't have a reason to leave here. I'm happy in England, I won't cross that wall, never, I tell myself, but I have this feeling that is not a promise I want to make. I have a feeling in the end that I will at some point in my life, but for now I'll stay here, in the bakery, with my family. With no magic, none, whatsoever.

I try and fall asleep but it just won't happen. Panem can't be real, it's all a legend.

For a week the box remains hidden underneath my bed, and I won't touch it after reading the scroll. It's somehow spooked me out, making me a lot quieter and less cautious than usual. It seems I am not the only one to back into the shadows, after that night, my brothers and my father grow a lot quieter too, and less smiles are shared around the place. The atmosphere feels so heavy it's like I've sunk to the bottom in one of the deepest oceans, resulting in my mother exploding like a volcano in one of the story books from the tropics. Every day she seems to grow worse and worse, she starts hitting my brothers again and arguing with my father. I don't understand why she is being this way.

''Ah!" I yelp and I withdraw my hand from the hot tray, having forgotten to put gloves on like the idiot I am. My eldest brother remains quiet, but Tristan hands me a cold cloth without saying a word. I wrap it around my hand and just carry on working. The same undeniable silence has been going on since that night envelopes us once more. It's as if the box has released a stupid curse.

I suddenly throw the cloth down into the sink and turn to face them, ''What the hell is going on? Why are you all being so quiet?"

Tristan approaches me and looks as though he is about to speak when Rye interrupts him, ''You will find out soon, I promise, but right now, it's not the time yet, brother"

Before I even can protest they turn their backs and carry on working, I try and catch their attention but they ignore me and pretend as though I'm not there, until I eventually give up and head to the front door so I can get some fresh air outside.

The door bursts open and my mother stands there with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen, but somehow I know it's not genuine. Suddenly I feel like lead has dropped to my stomach, because for one, she hasn't smiled genuinely since I was six, two, the last time she was like this she sent our oldest brother to America to marry a girl he didn't even meet until she walked down the aisle to him.

Behind my mother stands the Cartwright family, with their daughter, Delly, awkwardly at their side. My brothers walk away from the kitchen and out of the door past the Cartwright's as if they were in a rush to get out of here. Suddenly the whole idea hits me like a ton of bricks.

Arranged Marriage.

''Peeta, my wonderful darling!" My mother says as she comes up to me and gives a 'loving' embrace. I pat her uncomfortably on the back and she lets go of me, giving me her 'plastic' smile. I decide to go along with it so the beating later isn't so bad, ''Peeta, I am sure you have met the Cartwright family before! Come in, come in'' she beckons them over to the living room and I shuffle along with them, staying well away from Delly.

The Cartwright's are the third wealthiest family in Worsthrone. They own several shoe making stores and one the grandest houses I have ever seen. Delly, their eldest child, has known me since we were little children at just the tender age of six. Sometimes we played together but I would not consider her as a close friend, just simply a friend. I am always friendly when I talk to her if she comes to the bakery for something and I'll admit she flirts quite a lot and yes, okay, she is one of the most beautiful girls in Worsthrone. Still, every time she is here my mother sticks her stupid nose in and always manages to make the conversation awkward in the end. Afterwards she would gush about how we were 'just perfect', but the very idea of marriage seems to make me want to stay away from her completely, like I am doing know, sitting at the opposite side of the room from her. Why would the family approve of her marrying a bakers son? I know this is not Delly's idea, because she is in love with Thom Clapton, the head miner's son. I am sure with all my heart that she hates this as much as I.

''So Mrs Mellark, thank you for your kindness of holding the meeting in your house, since ours is still being refurbished" Mrs Cartwright smiles at me and my mother, and when she shakes hands with my mother, her silk gloves show a sharp contrast between the two. Mr Cartwright, however, just stiffly nods his head and settles himself to stare outside as if he does not approve of this whole thing. Delly is watching me with such a sad look in her eyes that I think I should shift my eyes and stare outside as well, because seeing her like this just succeeds in making me feel bad.

''Well Mrs Mellark, my daughter, Delilah agrees and she says she will go along with it to help Peeta, so as you promised, we want to see what your son has to say." Mr Cartwright says, gesturing to me.

My mother turns to me and gently touches my hand and holds it as if she is having a heart to heart talk with me, but in her eyes I can only see a cold-blooded witch, but for her sake, I return her gaze and smile lovingly, despite how much I really just want to strangle her.

''Peeta, as you know it is customary for you to get married at the age of seventeen so you can start working for yourself. Since you haven't found anyone I decided to help and the Cartwright's and I have decided on you marrying lovely Delilah over here," I gently release myself from her hand and put my hands on my lap, _Yeah right, you just want me to get out so you have more money to spare_, I think. Why can she not do this with my brothers? Why me?

I look over at Delly and she is looking down at her purse, fiddling with the ribbons, probably thinking about Thom. I gulp almost audibly and just nod my head, because if I speak it will be the complete opposite of what I intend on saying.

''Good, we are planning for the wedding to be next week! And I will make sure-"

"Next week!?" Delly and I say in unison, ''That is far too soon mother!" Delly protests and I nod along with her, "You promised it would be five months!"

"Yes, but there are more important things and you might as well do it sooner so that the problem is off our hands!" My mother chirps in, sounding as if she was speaking to an infant. Delly goes red as a poppy and shakes her head, her eyes starting to become glassy, her tears threatening to spill over. Her parents start to argue with her and my mother is trying to calm everything down, everyone is screaming curses at each other. Suddenly I blurt out my answer to silence all.

''Fine I'll do it, just as long she spends more time with Thom for the last week" I say calmly, but my hands are shaking like a leaf. My mother breaks into a winning smile, knowing she has won. Delly starts sobbing and her parents look drastic.

My mother hands me the ring so quickly, shoving it into my pocket as if she wants it done and over with. For a while everyone in the room sits in uneasy silence, with Delilah's muffled sobs accompanying the discomfort.

Mrs Cartwright finally breaks it. "You shall propose to her tomorrow at the celebration of her Majesty's Golden Jubilee without fail." and with that she stands up along with her family and retreats out of the door, as if she does not want to be here anymore. Delly gives me a pleading look of apology before heading out of the door.

"Excuse me." I say as I get up and I dash up the stairs, into my bedroom, then just to make a point, I slam the door behind me. With the door is shut, I instantly get to work of packing my bags to run away.

Once, I almost ran away from home, after a terrible beating I received from when I was fifteen. I was bruised all over and my body ached, but I was determined to get out of the house and never look back again, but as I went out of the door with only a bag in my hands I stopped. What was the point of running away? It dawned on me that I would not get anything from it and it wouldn't prove anything.

But this time I definitely have a good reason.

I pack some clothes and shoes, throw all my savings in and everything essential. The sky is getting darker outside so I need to be quick. I take the wedding ring out of my pocket and place it on my desk, making sure it's visible, my last act of defiance against my mother.

Without hesitating I grab the box from underneath my and shove it into my bag, and at this point, it is almost bursting.

I sneak down the stairs and make sure the coast is clear before going to the front of the bakery, which luckily, father hasn't closed down yet, so I grab some bread and pastries, along with a bottle of water before dashing out of the door and never looking back. This will be the last time.

I make my retreat and run along through the village, heading west to where the field lies in the meadow. A few lights go off as I walk past familiar houses and great trees that were once small saplings for when I was a small child, and how I would run along with my friends, chasing the ball that seemed so far away.

In the pale moonlight I can just make out where I am going, I want to be careful to where I tread.

As I get closer Cray stands up and walks – well, more like limps – towards me. He waves his stick around and ends up poking me a multitude of times, so I swat the stick off to the side and approach Cray.

"Leo Mellark? Haven't you learnt your lesson already-"

"It's his son, Peeta actually" I correct him and he draws back and squints his eyes, as if to get a clearer vision of me. "I was just wondering if I could cross the wall, just for five minutes."

Yes I had to be forward, because I wasn't in the mood for patience, especially with the current situation still clouding over my head. He looks at me as if I have grown two heads, "You just think I can let you through? How stupid are you, boy!" He exclaims. I shake my head and approach him. I put my arm on his shoulder and turn him around, pointing to the field.

"What do you see?" I say, "A field and woodlands, do you see anything magical or inhuman there! NO! Because it's a field!"

"This wall has been guarded for centuries for days and nights, I bet you could-"

"It's A FIELD!" I stress at him, "Look you can even watch me if you like!"

He stands there for a while, his facial expression thoughtful, as if deciding something or debating with himself on whether to let me through, so I use his distraction as an opportunity and take my chances, dashing through the wall, and straight through the gap.

"Hey!" I hear behind me, but I ignore it. Just as I think I've got away I feel someone flip me over, knocking me off balance, hitting me square into the chest and I land on the ground. I groan with the pain on my back and I feel winded.

When I look up again, the world stops spinning and my vision is starting to become clearer and I can make out what the large shadow is above me.

The old man gives me a toothy – or rather, toothless – smile before saying, "Run along boy, and say hi to your father for me."

''MAKE SURE YOU BAKE THAT BREAD RIGHT, BOY OR I WILL SHOVE YOU INTO THE OVENS MYSELF!" my mother screeches and despite having years to listen to her insults and threats, I still flinch a little. I guess you could call it trauma. Fortunately for them, my brothers have the ability to wave her venom off and ignore it, whereas I can't. They linger around the counters, watching me constantly suffer and work hard. I suppose I exaggerate; my brothers do care but they don't have the courage to stand up for me or we will all be out in the streets.

''Yes, Mother" I reply calmly and despite how much I would love to scream and shout terrible things in return, I keep myself in order because I don't want to venture outside with a big welt on my cheek. Of course, that would have me mocked and jeered at, something I don't need, obviously I get enough of that at home. My father comes in, huffing and sweating madly from the hot summer air outside, I'm guessing he is just having a five minute break before going out again to deliver more bread.

''Hello, Father, got everything sorted?'' I ask him as I hand him a cup of water, which he takes and drinks eagerly. He nods his head and gives me the thumbs up, but before he can even reply, mother comes storming in, with a broom in her hand, something I don't think goes well with her when she is in one of her terrible moods.

''Peeta, go to the attic and get the spare wooden stool because you seemed to be occupied with it!" she snaps. I hastily put the hot tray on the cooling rack and carelessly take my gloves off, almost hitting my mother. Luckily she was engaged in nagging at my father, so I dash past them and race up the stairs, almost tripping over the cat. He hisses at me and wearily takes a swipe and I can't help pushing him out of the way with my foot. A little too hard it seems because I end up shoving him off the stairs. Luckily for him, he landed on a rug which stops him breaking his bones, but in a rare moment of spite I can't help feeling a bit annoyed he didn't.

''Stupid cat" I murmur.

I grab the hanging lantern and quickly light it before pushing through the door and going up another set of stairs. I carefully make my way to the top, pushing aside a few cobwebs that hang from the ceiling. I carefully edge my way past some fallen boxes and reach for a folded up stool that sits on top of a box, which is unfortunately atop a high pile of others. I almost want to slap the odds for not being in my favour today, and just to add to that little insult I made about Karma, a rat comes scuttling past, startling me.

''Woah!" I drop the lantern on the floor and jump back, tripping over a fallen box, which results in me knocking over a pile of boxes and a lot of dust filling the air. I cough and cough, trying to gain my bearings as I move to stand up again. I wipe the dust from myself and get back up. I look around at the mess I have made and shake my head. She will bloody kill me for this.

After clearing up the boxes, or perhaps more like shoving them to the side, I find my lamp on its side next to an ornate box. I sigh in relief seeing that the lamp is still in one piece and no fire has started, but my attention seems to be glued to the box which was beside it. Curious, I pick up the box with my free hand and blow the dust off it, revealing initials, which seem to be my fathers, L.M. The box seems to be made of ivory and lined with silver, the opening made out of pure gold. My father could have never afforded something like this; he told us that he came from a poor, unprivileged family.

''I wonder..." I say as I open the box, but before I can open it and see what's inside, my mother calls for me, reminding me that I have a stool to get and I can tell that she is more than annoyed.

''Peeta! Quit fooling around up there, I need the stool, NOW!"

I quickly pick up the lantern and place the box down so I can find it later. I retrieve the stool from the floor and rush down the stairs, slamming the door behind me as I go back into the kitchen. I place the stool beside my mother and hurriedly get back to work. My hands seem to be shaking.

''Where were you boy? And what in God's name were you doing up there?" she demands.

''Sorry Ma'am I couldn't find it" I lie and she narrows her eyes suspiciously before snatching the stool from the floor and storming back to the front. I relax and wipe the sweat that seems to have formed on my brow. It seems my father has gone back to do the rounds of deliveries so I carry on taking out the freshly baked bread from the oven, thinking about the ornate box and what could be inside it.

After dinner I shut down the shop, sweep the floors and wipe the tables quickly before blowing out the candles. Throwing the cloth back into the bowl , I rush up the stairs, heading to the attic door. I quickly turn around to check if the coast is clear, I already know that my family is in the living room, reading or doing whatever, but I just check just in case.

I grab the lantern once more and quietly open the door, trying my best to reduce the amount of noise it makes. I sneak through the door and up the stairs, more careful and aware of where I step since it is dark this time. The attic is cold and wind drafts through, making my teeth chatter. I hastily look around for the box and I find it just where I left it. I pick it up and tuck it underneath my arm.

I push the cobwebs out of my face and head out the door, hoping to quickly dash to my bedroom without getting caught, but unfortunately my eldest brother, Rye, stands at the doorway, smiling as if he had just won something. He raises his eyebrows and motions to the box.

''What were you doing up there little brother? What's with the box?" he asks, I push past him and hang the lantern up. I know he won't give up until he gets his answer so I turn around and face him again, holding the box tightly.

''I was retrieving something that's all." I say, trying to act as casual as I can, "I just thought this box would make good for storage for my paints."

"It looks a little too fancy for storage don't you think?" he laughs, "I'm not stupid, I can tell that box is damn expensive, with all that ivory and gold and what have you." he walks closer to me and I grip the box harder in my hand because I have a feeling that he will try and steal it off me. He is so near that our noses are touching. Blue to blue.

''Spill." he says in an authoritative tone and suddenly I put the widest smile I can. He draws back and looks confused, then just like mother, he narrows his eyes suspiciously.

''Do you know we eat off that table?" I say mischievously, "You should have used disinfectant afterwards, maybe even sprinkle it with Holy Water."

His eyes widen and his hands curl into fits. I raise my eyebrows at him and give him a small smirk, because I know I have won and that he will leave me alone. He goes red as a tomato and shakes his head, "Fine you win, but next time you do something like this you will not get away with this easily." With that he turns away and walks back to the sitting room.

I can't help feeling smug, Rye never usually admits defeat. "I know a lot more!" I blurt out, unable to help myself and before he can attack me I dash into my room, quickly locking it behind me. I hear his footsteps outside my door but eventually he gives up and goes back to everyone else.

I flop down on the bed with the box beside me, and with eager hands I flip open the lid.

I feel like my eyes could pop out of my head right now.

Inside holds so many things they could buy me a mansion, anything I could possibly desire. There is gold, silver, and many things I can't even imagine my father possessing. I dig around, sometimes picking up things and examining them. I stop when I find a scroll and a package at the bottom of the box. I take them both out and place them beside me. I shut the box and slide it under the bed.

I reach for the scroll first and find it has been already opened. It was obviously addressed to my father, but when I start to unravel it I suddenly feel a pang of guilt spring up inside me. I realise I am digging through his things, his personal things, and I can't help feeling like I am invading his life, but somehow I feel like I need to know some answers. Why did he lie about his family? Determined, I open the scroll and read it.

Dear Leonardo,

Father is getting ill and the time for him to release the necklace is soon, and since our brothers are not patient, they will kill anyone who possess it or is also racing to get it. At a young age I suggest you escape from Panem now. You must take this package with you, and only open it when in grave danger. Just think of crossing the wall and it will take you there, I'm sure you have an idea to what it is, I have given you two just in case.

I warn you though, if you ever have children on the other side, if your youngest be male, his destiny will change forever. You must keep him safe and never let him cross the wall, for if a star falls down from the sky, that star will be his destiny and doom. He will have reason to cross the wall, and if he possesses the star then he will be in grave danger, just as you are. He will only be free when he turns the legitimate age of 18. You know this prophecy.

Please heed my words and never step foot on Panem until the necklace is found, if only to keep your children safe. It may take many years so if I do not have the chance to see you again, I bid you a fortunate life and I hope you will settle on the other side of the wall.

Your most loyal brother,

Haymitch.

I am sure as I finish my eyes must definitely be bugging out of my head. My father was a royal? I have an uncle?

I put the scroll to the side and pick up the brown package. I take a deep breath before opening it, pulling of the string and tearing off the paper. When I unfold the cloth it reveals candles. _Wait candles? _I take one out of the cloth and there is a piece of folded paper beside it. The black wax somehow reminds me of witchcraft and how I could be hanged for it.

I open the piece of paper and it reads:

Babylon Candle, the fastest way to travel around Panem. Just think of your destination and light your candle.

''No way.'' I say to myself and I get the box on the bed again to put everything back in and shove it underneath my bed again. This is all too good to be true, I won't have a reason to leave here. I'm happy in England, I won't cross that wall, never, I tell myself, but I have this feeling that is not a promise I want to make. I have a feeling in the end that I will at some point in my life, but for now I'll stay here, in the bakery, with my family. With no magic, none, whatsoever.

I try and fall asleep but it just won't happen. Panem can't be real, it's all a legend.

For a week the box remains hidden underneath my bed, and I won't touch it after reading the scroll. It's somehow spooked me out, making me a lot quieter and less cautious than usual. It seems I am not the only one to back into the shadows, after that night, my brothers and my father grow a lot quieter too, and less smiles are shared around the place. The atmosphere feels so heavy it's like I've sunk to the bottom in one of the deepest oceans, resulting in my mother exploding like a volcano in one of the story books from the tropics. Every day she seems to grow worse and worse, she starts hitting my brothers again and arguing with my father. I don't understand why she is being this way.

''Ah!" I yelp and I withdraw my hand from the hot tray, having forgot to put gloves on like the idiot I am. My eldest brother remains quiet, but Tristan hands me a cold cloth without saying a word. I wrap it around my hand and just carry on working. The same undeniable silence has been going on since that night envelopes us once more. It's as if the box has released a stupid curse.

I suddenly throw the cloth down into the sink and turn to face them, ''What the hell is going on? Why are you all being so quiet?"

Tristan approaches me and looks as though he is about to speak when Rye interrupts him, ''You will find out soon, I promise, but right now, it's not the time yet, brother"

Before I even can protest they turn their backs and carry on working, I try and catch their attention but they ignore me and pretend as though I'm not there, until I eventually give up and head to the front door so I can get some fresh air outside.

The door bursts open and my mother stands there with one of the biggest smiles I have ever seen, but somehow I know it's not genuine. Suddenly I feel like lead has dropped to my stomach, because for one, she hasn't smiled genuinely since I was six, two, the last time she was like this she sent our oldest brother to America to marry a girl he didn't even meet until she walked down the aisle to him.

Behind my mother stands the Cartwright family, with their daughter, Delly, awkwardly at their side. My brothers walk away from the kitchen and out of the door past the Cartwright's as if they were in a rush to get out of here. Suddenly the whole idea hits me like a ton of bricks.

Arranged Marriage.

''Peeta, my wonderful darling!" My mother says as she comes up to me and gives a 'loving' embrace. I pat her uncomfortably on the back and she lets go of me, giving me her 'plastic' smile. I decide to go along with it so the beating later isn't so bad, ''Peeta, I am sure you have met the Cartwright family before! Come in, come in'' she beckons them over to the living room and I shuffle along with them, staying well away from Delly.

The Cartwright's are the third wealthiest family in Worsthrone. They own several shoe making stores and one the grandest houses I have ever seen. Delly, their eldest child, has known me since we were little children at just the tender age of six. Sometimes we played together but I would not consider her as a close friend, just simply a friend. I am always friendly when I talk to her if she comes to the bakery for something and I'll admit she flirts quite a lot and yes, okay, she is one of the most beautiful girls in Worsthrone. Still, every time she is here my mother sticks her stupid nose in and always manages to make the conversation awkward in the end. Afterwards she would gush about how we were 'just perfect', but the very idea of marriage seems to make me want to stay away from her completely, like I am doing know, sitting at the opposite side of the room from her. Why would the family approve of her marrying a bakers son? (Well, a prince as you know, though of course they have no idea). I know this is not Delly's idea, because she is in love with Thom Clapton, the head miner's son. I am sure with all my heart that she hates this as much as I.

''So Mrs. Mellark, thank you for your kindness of holding the meeting in your house, since ours is still being refurbished" Mrs Cartwright smiles at me and my mother, and when she shakes hands with my mother, her silk gloves show a sharp contrast between the two. Mr Cartwright, however, just stiffly nods his head and settles himself to stare outside as if he does not approve of this whole thing. Delly is watching me with such a sad look in her eyes that I think I should shift my eyes and stare outside as well, because seeing her like this just succeeds in making me feel bad.

''Well Mrs. Mellark, my daughter, Delilah agrees and she says she will go along with it to help Peeta, so as you promised, we want to see what your son has to say." Mr Cartwright says, gesturing to me.

My mother turns to me and gently touches my hand and holds it as if she is having a heart to heart talk with me, but in her eyes I can only see a cold-blooded witch, but for her sake, I return her gaze and smile lovingly, despite how much I really just want to strangle her.

''Peeta, as you know it is customary for you to get married at the age of seventeen so you can start working for yourself. Since you haven't found anyone I decided to help and the Cartwright's and I have decided on you marrying lovely Delilah over here," I gently release myself from her hand and put my hands on my lap, _Yeah right, you just want me to get out so you have more money to spare_, I think. Why can she not do this with my brothers? Why me?

I look over at Delly and she is looking down at her purse, fiddling with the ribbons, probably thinking about Thom. I gulp almost audibly and just nod my head, because if I speak it will be the complete opposite of what I intend on saying.

''Good, we are planning for the wedding to be next week! And I will make sure-"

"Next week!?" Delly and I say in unison, ''That is far too soon mother!" Delly protests, and I nod along with her, "You promised it would be five months!"

"Yes, but there are more important things and you might as well do it sooner so that the problem is off our hands!" My mother chirps in, sounding as if she was speaking to an infant. Delly goes red as a poppy and shakes her head, her eyes starting to become glassy, her tears threatening to spill over. Her parents start to argue with her and my mother is trying to calm everything down, everyone is screaming curses at each other. Suddenly I blurt out my answer to silence all.

''Fine I'll do it, just as long she spends more time with Thom for the last week" I say calmly, but my hands are shaking like a leaf. My mother breaks into a winning smile, knowing she has won. Delly starts sobbing and her parents look drastic.

My mother hands me the ring so quickly, shoving it into my pocket as if she wants it done and over with. For a while everyone in the room sits in uneasy silence, with Delilah's muffled sobs accompanying the discomfort.

Mrs Cartwright finally breaks it. "You shall propose to her tomorrow at the celebration of her Majesty's Golden Jubilee without fail." and with that she stands up along with her family and retreats out of the door, as if she does not want to be here any more. Delly gives me a pleading look of apology before heading out of the door.

"Excuse me." I say as I get up and I dash up the stairs, into my bedroom, then just to make a point, I slam the door behind me. With the door is shut, I instantly get to work of packing my bags to run away.

Once, I almost ran away from home, after a terrible beating I received from when I was fifteen. I was bruised all over and my body ached, but I was determined to get out of the house and never look back again, but as I went out of the door with only a bag in my hands I stopped. What was the point of running away? It dawned on me that I would not get anything from it and it wouldn't prove anything.

But this time I definitely have a good reason.

I pack some clothes and shoes, throw all my savings in and everything essential. The sky is getting darker outside so I need to be quick. I take the wedding ring out of my pocket and place it on my desk, making sure it's visible.

Without hesitating I grab the box from underneath my and shove it into my bag, and at this point, it is almost bursting.

I sneak down the stairs and make sure the coast is clear before going to the front of the bakery, which luckily, father hasn't closed down yet, so I grab some bread and pastries, along with a bottle of water before dashing out of the door and never looking back. This will be the last time.

I run through the village and through the fields before finding myself at the wall.

As I get closer Cray stands up and walks – well, more like limps – towards me. He waves his stick around and ends up poking me a multitude of times, so I swat the stick off to the side and approach Cray.

"Leo Mellark? Haven't you learnt your lesson already-"

"It's his son, Peeta actually" I correct him and he draws back and squints his eyes, as if to get a clearer vision of me. "I was just wondering if I could cross the wall, just for five minutes."

Yes I had to be forward, because I wasn't in the mood for patience, especially with the current situation still clouding over my head. He looks at me as if I have grown two heads, "You just think I can let you through? How stupid are you, boy!" He exclaims. I shake my head and approach him. I put my arm on his shoulder and turn him around, pointing to the field.

"What do you see?" I say, "A field and woodlands, do you see anything magical or inhuman there! NO! Because it's a field!"

"This wall has been guarded for centuries for days and nights, I bet you could-"

"It's A FIELD!" I stress at him, "Look you can even watch me if you like!"

He stands there for a while, his facial expression thoughtful, as if deciding something or debating with himself on whether to let me through, so I use his distraction as an opportunity and take my chances, dashing through the wall, and straight through the gap.

"Hey!" I hear behind me, but I ignore it. Just as I think I've got away I feel someone flip me over, knocking me off balance, hitting me square into the chest and I land on the ground. I groan with the pain on my back and I feel winded.

When I look up again, the world stops spinning and my vision is starting to become clearer and I can make out what the large shadow is above me.

The old man gives me a toothy – or rather, toothless – smile before saying, "Run along boy, and say hi to your father for me."


	2. Fallen Destiny

CHAPTER TWO  
FALLEN STAR

Luckily for Peeta, no one saw his defeat with the elderly citizen, but the stars in the velvet sky watched, shining brighter with amusement. The stars watched the mortal boy trudge back home. Some felt pity for him and some laughed, and if Peeta knew he was being watched by the stars he would be mortified at the very idea. It would make him run and hide like a scared little boy, but Peeta had more upsetting thoughts in his mind.

He was angry for himself for not running away sooner and not being quick enough. He looked around at the plain cottages and the small shops that were situated around the village and compared his surroundings to his imagination of what Panem would look like. Would the trees shine with diamond flowers? Would the rivers flow with gold? He huffed in frustration and smacked himself for being so foolish.

He stopped in front of his home once more, looking at it with dread. He thought when he would have successfully crossed the wall, that would be the last time he would look at England, his dreary old home, but instead of his happy little plan, he came back home with bruises and a few scrapes on his knee, and this was all because of one old man. One old man.

He stepped through the front door and silently closed it behind him. The lantern was still on in the kitchen and he sighed in relief as he knew who was there waiting. He walked into the kitchen who met the worrying eyes of his father, who instantly stood up from his chair and gathered his son in an embrace. Peeta winced in pain and his father sat him down on a chair, and handed him a cold piece of meat for Peeta to press it on his eye.

The young boy watched his father carefully as he stared at his son with longing. He started to develop a headache and the seemingly endless questions running through his head did not help to reduce the throbbing ache in his head. He id stick to one particular thought of why did his Father leave his home with only a box and himself? How could a necklace harm his Father and how a celestial piece of rock could harm him, or could save his life? The very idea seemed ridiculous, if he had answers than maybe he would understand.

If a question pops into your mind and suddenly it seems so compulsory that you need answers, what would you do if your too afraid to ask? The question will just turn into a sentence that is grammatically incorrect and it will develop cobwebs in your head which is happening in Peeta's mind now. Of course, the question will always remain a question.

What does Peeta do now? He asks.

The odds seem to pity him tonight, and boy if Peeta knew, he would curse many things which I am sure are not appropriate for little ears to be heard.

So, whilst Peeta demanded answers from his father, one particular star outside seemed to be drawn to this conversation. Every single word she wanted to hear. She didn't know why, she just heard about this boy who tried to cross the wall and then she had the inexplicable urge just to watch him! Which seemed a little creepy for her personality, but she watched anyway.

Meanwhile, deep in the heart of Panem, in a palace high up in the mountains, the 82nd lord of Panem lay on his death bed, his breaths were becoming short and his eye sight becoming weary. He had called for his four remaining -or living- children, his four sons. He had made eight children who were or could be the 83rd lord of Panem, or the 83rd Lady of Panem. For he had seven sons of Adam and one daughter of eve. Unfortunately for his daughter she had disappeared as an infant, last seen in her father's lands, Colette Everdeen was never seen again. His two other sons, Plutarch and Seneca had unfortunately died of 'food poisoning' though we know it was no accident. Leonardo, his oldest son was never seen again either, but we were all lucky to know of his fate.

So four sons remaining, Haymitch, Romulus Thread , Brutus and Glossimus stood at the foot of the bed where their father was dying. A small smile graced on Brutus lips, whilst the others stood with their faces devoid of emotions. They knew what their fate would be, and they knew what challenge their father was going to set. Kill or to be killed. The ghosts (Plutarch and Seneca) sat on the mantelpiece, watching in amusement, for they are somehow grateful for being dead.

The old man chuckled and shook his head, but in his pale blue eyes there was longing in them somehow. ''Have you seen Colette anywhere?" he asked, with a hint of sadness laced in his voice. The brothers looked at each other and somehow they felt sad at the loss of their sister, but they put their hard exterior back on and shook their heads, Haymitch spoke on behalf of them.

"Father" he said in a cautious voice, "Colette has been...missing for quite sometime"

"You killed her didn't you Brutus" his father cried. The brothers looked at each other with distaste, they all knew he was loosing his marbles.

"Why would have I killed her? Only a male can rule Panem remember?" Brutus spoke in an inpatient voice, he almost wanted to shout at the old man to kick the bucket already.

"Leonardo?" he asked, the sadness was now clearly evident in his voice, "Is he gone too?" Haymitch's face softened for a second and he coughed awkwardly as if he was trying to release the tension he had been holding for 25 years. Brutus and Romulus eyed him suspiciously and Glossimus seemed to be concentrating on the clothes he wore.

Haymitch spoke up after a long heavy silence, "He disappeared too just 3 years after Colette had"

His father huffed and hung his arms up in the air, indicating to be lifted. Brutus pushed his brothers out of the way and hoisted up his father onto his back as If he weigh nothing more than a puppy. His brothers rolled their eyes and huffed, Brutus had always been the favourite one, the lethal younger doppelgänger of father.

The four brothers carried him to the window. Plutarch and Seneca watched at their father in earnest as he lifted the chain off his neck, the red ruby glowing brighter as it was waiting to be released. The tension in the air was not undeniable, for even the guards shuffled around uncomfortably, sweat forming on their heads and their hands shaking at witnessing a rare event that every person in Panem would kill to see.

Then with a deep breath the 82nd lord released the necklace, and at that instant, the necklace's glow turned brighter, it's glorious light filling the whole room, and after a few seconds, Lord Snow released the necklace into the night sky and with a last shaky breath, dropped dead onto the floor. All six brothers watched as the necklace shot into the night sky and into the heavens. The stars panicked, the trees panicked and the clouds drifted away to make way for the necklace.

It disappeared from sight and for awhile they all gaped at the sky, having seen the glorious event. It was also the mark and the begging of the games.

All four brothers snapped out of their haze and looked at the dead man on the floor. Romulus nudged his fathers body with his foot, almost grimacing at the sight of the old man. The two brothers that sat on the mantelpiece sniggering like children, eager for the games to begin, but first they would have to place Lord Snow's body in the hall of Ancestors.

"Why don't we just kick the bastards body out of the window" Brutus said as if it was something you would casually say.

Haymitch laughed dryly at his brother's coldness and shook his head, "Look we will just place him in the Hall of Ancestors and just go straight to our quest to grasp the necklace, and the star that would be holding it. Besides I don't a curse hanging over our heads and it will be our fault if Panem crumbles"

With that they lifted up their fathers body and head down the steps to the great hall.

I was just thrown out of the sky by a small object.

I felt the air growing hotter and hotter every minute as I cross the Earth's atmosphere, and I am surprised myself that I did not burn to dust, All thoughts are cleared from my head and panicking seemed like a good idea right now, but my mind would just not allow it. I just fall ever so fast to the ground. The urge grew stronger and stronger and nothing could stop me.

I hear my sisters desperate calls, gathering all their magic to bring me back up, but it was already to late. I could see the ground coming closer and closer as I flew past woodlands and rocky mountains. The stars look at me in alarm, and I can feel the panic rushing through every fibre of me, the rush of energy through my veins as I somehow see the trees grow larger and larger every second.

Suddenly the world seemed to slow down as I crash into the ground.

I can't remember anything else, but a blur of lights and a large explosion, the bright white light and the searing pain on my ankle. All I could make out was hushed voices in my ear, the dark night sky and the blazing fire in the trees. I groan in pain and turn my head to the side, somehow making me more comfortable, and I lie in the middle of a glade, trees surround me, their branches studying me and the wind carrying their important messages far and wide.

''Damn" I mutter. The wildlife around me stops their excited chatter and the only noise you could ever hear was my heavy pants and my sisters above me sing in sorrow, for there is no going back for me. I will have to lie in the glade where my glow will slowly die, I can wither myself but I could never die. A star can never grow old as long as mother moon shines.

The item -or necklace- grows heavier as I think about home, as if it was tugging me to do something, but in my situation I think I can't even lift a piece of hair. The topaz stone glows dimly, the silver chain still hot, and somehow that cools me in a strange way. I can hear my brothers and sisters distant calls. I am not sure I can survive, I will never die, but I will always suffer. So instead of dwelling on my distressing situation, I close my eyes and let darkness surround me.

We gaze up onto the night sky as my father explains of his past and how I have ended up into this curse, and why my mother is so bitter. I sit there in utter silence, my face devoid of all expression. My bag hangs loosely on the chair, as if it was begging me to go and move on, but of course I needed answers first. The look of longing in his eyes tells me that he wants to go back to Panem.

"It's complicated and I cannot explain fully why you are destined for something great. But I cannot let you cross the wall, because once you step foot on the grass you have signed your own death warrant. My brothers have not seen me for a long time, but they can sense whenever family is around. Trust me we are no happy go lucky family" my father sighs.

I shake my head, despite having talking hours to him I feel as if I need more, " I still don't get why mother is so bitter, did she ever find the box?"

"She did, and at first she was filled with ideas of me being the most powerful being of Panem, but of course I never wanted that, it was too much. My closest brother Haymitch? He knew I would have not wanted that so I left the land as soon as father became ill. I did not want to have the blood of my brothers in my hand. Despite how selfish they were and arrogant, I still cared about them. But of course she never understood why and from that day when I bought the bakery she just turned bitter. I don't even know why"

"I-" I start to speak but I am interrupted by the sight of a star, falling, moving towards the direction of the wall. My eyes widen and my breath is knocked out of my lungs. I can almost feel my father freeze in fear and gulp audibly. I look at it in awe but my Father looks at it in distaste, he stands up so quick I start to worry, but it seems the star has all my attention.

"No" he whispers so breathlessly I couldn't almost hear it myself. I wanted to comfort him and ask him what's wrong but all my attention seems to be glued to the star, watching the colours shift and change, and for awhile I can almost see a woman's face, but I certainly know I am imaging because when I blink, it's gone and the star is slowly going further and further away, and suddenly I have an inexplicable urge to be near it. I don't know why.

He suddenly grabs my arm and drastically turns me around so I face him. His blue eyes stare into mine and I can't help feeling nervous. I can see fear, worry, anger and relief all mixed into one.

"Peeta, what I am about to tell you could change your life forever, and I need you to listen to me carefully. You know the prophecy my brother was talking about in the scroll?" I nod my head and silently plead him to continue, "Well it has started, and I should tell you what it is, and as soon as I do I need you to get the bags you packed and go head straight for the wall, and if Cray is there, push the old man aside and go into Panem. Run and run till Worsthrone is out of your sight"

I want to speak and protest at his sudden worry and panic, but he speaks before I can say anything:

"_The youngest of the royals, at sixteen he will fear the odds,_

_and when Panem's power falls, the moon's daughter shall fall, _

_his kith and kin will cry, and the she-devil will die_

_when the blood stone shall be restored and the _

_rightful shall have a single choice_

_to see Panem be preserved or razed" _

The words seem to linger in my head, as if it was clinging on to the wind for the words to be said once more. My father looks at me in the eyes, all I can see is panic, his grip on me is like a vice and my heart is beating faster than it should do. Sweat is coming out despite the cold summer night. The wind starts to howl impatiently and for awhile I almost imagine it speaking to me, "Go on! Run boy!", it beckons me to go now, but a part of me is screaming this is a dream and it is all not real. The whole possibility of me having a single choice to see a land fall is unbelievable.

I imagine myself being in a misty marsh, and as I walk through the mist seems to impossibly grow thicker which is absolutely disagreeable to the fearful mind. Faces appear and I can hear the sicking sound of a knife piercing through flesh and an old woman's blood curdling cry. The sound of a horse riding fast as the wind and the fearful battle cry of my brethren. Having enough of these visions I cry out and hit something. Which was unfortunately my father.

He rubs his jaw and lets out a short laugh, "I knew you were strong, but not that strong" he smiles lightly, I shake my head as I help him get up. I don't know how he could even smile at a time like this, but I let him laugh it off. He takes a deep breath in and puts a hand on my shoulder, "This all seems to rushed I know, and I was warned to keep you away from that wall and never step foot on the grass in there, but I need you to go, because a prophecy must be fulfilled. It's dangerous and I am reluctant to let you go if you also want to escape forced love"

A pang of sadness wells up in me and tears spring up in my eyes. My father does not like goodbyes so with one last look, I give him a sad smile and walk back into the house, collecting my bags from the table and walk out of the door. Just as I was determined to leave home, I am frighted of leaving and crossing that wall to where my fallen destiny lies. That star be forever my destiny and doom.

Tears fall down from my eyes and I already know where to go. The throbbing pain in my eye and the dull ache in my back is somewhat helpful to the current situation I'm in. It lets me dwell on everything that has happened so far. The normal life I have lived yet I yearned for more, seems to be something of a nightmare. Going to different places around the world seem scary, and the choice to decide to end an entire land seems to make my heart drop to my feet. I feel like Atlas, the Greek titan in the stories I have read as a child.

Am I over reacting? Am I such a coward to accept my fate? A rough childhood with my mother and a somewhat distant father is something big to cope with life, but with something like having a choice to end your own days and rule many people that will look upon you is something entirely different. I would say coping with life is my profession, the bitter-sweet taste of childhood long forgotten, but the new frightful taste of adulthood is nearing. I could almost feel it.

I am at the field once more and I spot my brothers guarding the gap at the wall, I'd say guarding is an understatement because they lean casually against the wall, their long oak sticks on the floor and the lanterns perched on top of the wall. With a big breath and a deep breath out I walk over to them as confidently as I can. My tears have dried up but it is still clearly evident that I have been crying.

My brothers spot me and they instantly pick up their 'weapons' and hold their lanterns up, by this I guess they do not recognize me until I march up right to their faces. I put an impassive look on my face and try my best to look emotionally cold, despite how much it feels wrong. Their faces are both etched with surprise and confusion, their eyes then flit to the bags I hold and then they put the two pieces together.

"Your running away?" Tristan says with sympathy laced in his voice, his eyebrows are furrowed. Rye looks at me with a sad look and shakes his head. Annoyance springs up at me as I realise they already knew about Delly and what our mother's plan was.

"You say that as if you did not know the reason why I am" I say with sarcasm clearly evident in my voice and I scowl at them. Tristan looks ashamed and Rye is trying not to meet my eyes, "Well?"

"I'm sorry Peeta, we wanted to tell you but mother would make us homeless if we did" Rye says, I start to protest but he carries on speaking, stopping me, "Look I know you wouldn't tell, but if I would have told you it would be Bannock all over again, and we did our best to stop her we did. We were too scared to tell you and I was angry at mother's decision, we both were" his eyes are looking straight at mine and I can tell he means well. Tristan nods his head in agreement to what Rye said. My anger from before has gone down only to a simmer.

I take a deep breath and let it out, and since I will be gone for awhile I decide to forgive my brothers.

"Okay" I say, "Now as much as I would like to share hugs with you and share ridiculously funny insults about mother, I am on a rush and I need to cross that wall"


End file.
